Taza de café
by alma de titan
Summary: ¿Necesitaremos 365 tazas para enamorarnos?
1. Capitulo 1:Sakura

**Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son creaciones de las maravillosas CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a todos los que comentan y se toman la molestia de leerme en Sakura consígueme una esposa, espero les guste.**

1 taza

Lo conocí un día como cualquier otro, un cliente que tan sólo llegaba, se sentaba y pedía una taza de café, ese era mi primer empleo y él fue mi primer cliente; recuerdo que era una fría noche de noviembre, llevaba un abrigo y yo mi delantal, se sentó en la última mesa a mano derecha del local, leía un libro mientras sorbía una taza de café.

2 Tazas

Otra vez volvió, se sentó en la misma mesa y pidió una taza de café, llevaba su abrigo y un libro para leer; nuevamente me tocó atenderlo y noté que tenía unos ojos ambarinos muy hermosos, sin duda los más bellos que he visto.

3 Tazas

No llegó sólo, llevaba a un amigo (Al parecer Ingles) acompañándole, llevaban abrigos, no traía su libro, se sentaron en la última mesa y pidieron café, nuevamente me tocó atenderlo y supe que se llamaba Shaoran Li.

4 Tazas

Nuevamente volvió, llevaba un nuevo libro en manos, se sentó en la mesa de siempre, no tuve que pedirle su orden, sabía lo que iba a pedir, una taza de café, me miró extrañado pero sonrió

-Muchas gracias-

Era la primera vez que había notado que esa voz era sensual y que su sonrisa me sonrojaba

10 Tazas

Era un día atareado, era la primera vez que me tocaba atender tantas mesas en una noche como esta, recuerdo que llegaste con tu abrigo y el libro en mano, todo estaba lleno y no había donde sentarse, te fuiste en el acto y sin tomar tu taza de café.

15 tazas

Volviste como siempre, te sentaste donde acostumbras hacerlo y te llevé tu taza de café

-Aquí tiene señor Li-informé por primea vez, me miraste asombrado pero luego sonreíste, me encanta cuando haces eso.

25 Tazas

Llegaste con una sonrisa, esta vez llevabas unos guantes y gorra, la nevada era cada vez más fuerte, tomaste asiento donde siempre y llevé tu taza de café

-Aquí tiene señor Li-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaste con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto-sonreíste aún más

-Gracias Kinomoto-volviste a tu lectura y yo a mi trabajo, jamás había atendido a las personas con una gran sonrisa.

35 Tazas

Llegaste abrumado, traías tu abrigo y tu libro, te sentaste donde siempre y lleve tu taza de café

-Aquí tiene señor Li-No sonreíste ni dijiste nada, te fuiste al poco tiempo y no tomaste tu taza de café

38 Tazas

Llegaste como siempre, con tu abrigo, el libro y en el mismo lugar, últimamente te he visto triste, amargado y de mal humor, llevé tu taza de café, no dijiste nada y me retiré; te fuiste sin tomar el café, pero saliste con una sonrisa, mi plan había funcionado, te gustó la pequeña nota que dejé al lado del café

" _Que tengas una linda noche, espero que mañana tengas un maravilloso día"_

45 Tazas

Otra vez era un día atareado, pero aun así pudiste sentarte en la misma silla de siempre, no pude llevar la taza de café, Ami, mi compañera te la llevó, no pasó ni 10 minutos cuando noté que te fuiste y sin tomar el café.

52 Tazas

Volviste con un abrigo menos acogedor y un nuevo libro, se te veía feliz y llevé tu taza de café

-Aquí tiene señor Li-

-Gracias Kinomoto-

Como siempre dejé la nota al lado del café y por primera vez noté un papel color verde sobre el lugar

" _Muchas gracias, espero que también tengas una linda mañana"_

75 tazas

Te esperaba como siempre, eran las ocho y esperaba que llegaras, las nueve y no aparecías, las diez y cerramos, las once y ya estaba en casa, las doce y no dormí pensando en ti.

81 Tazas

Nuevamente el lugar estaba poco concurrido, faltaban diez para las ocho y no esperaba que llegaras con ojeras, cansado y con un libro en mano, esta vez no te lleve una taza de café sino tres, y de los más fuertes que teníamos, al parecer estudiabas arqueología.

92 Tazas

Llegaste como siempre, ya no se notaban las ojeras, se te veía más descansado y leías tus novelas de siempre, ya no traías los libros o cuadernillos de arqueología y pude llevarte el café de siempre.

103 Tazas

Volviste a la misma hora de siempre, venias con el amigo Ingles, supe que se llamaba Eriol porque oí como le regañabas por molestarte y fue la primera vez que te vi sonrojado, al parecer te gusta alguien.

115 Tazas

Volvías sólo, ya no llevabas abrigo y pude darme cuenta que llevabas un cuerpo de ensueño, te llevé la taza de café y aun me quebraba la cabeza por saber quién te gustaba.

130 Tazas

Sentí el corazón partírseme, llegaste con una chica de coletas colgada a tu brazo, tomaste el asiento de siempre y noté que llevabas una sonrisa que nunca noté, esta vez no lleve tu taza de café ni tomé tu orden, le pedí el favor a Hana que lo hiciera, por lo que noté no pediste café sino un batido al igual que tu acompañante, puedo declararme destrozada.

142 Tazas

Llegaste con tu acompañante, me tocó atenderte, no podía dar de largo a la situación sino enfrentarla, la chica parecía enamorada al igual que tú, por primera vez, en la que llevas a esa chica pediste una taza de café y ella un batido de fresa, pero mirabas la mesa, esperabas algo más.

152 Tazas

Odio verte con otra, los celos me carcomen y quiero llorar, detesto verte con esa chica y no leyendo un libro, ya no tolero esta situación.

160 Tazas

Renuncié, ya no tuve motivos para quedarme y el dinero ya no lo necesitaba, estaba bien económicamente y los exámenes me tenían loca, el tiempo era insufrible y era hora de partir, pero sabía que no toleraba el hecho de verte siempre con café en mano y con chica al lado.

172 Tazas

Creo que está tomando café al lado de ella.

180 Tazas

Creo que debe estar feliz con ella.

195 Tazas

Creo que se le declaró.

203 Tazas

Creo que ya son novios.

225 Tazas

Debo dejar de amarlo, él es ajeno.

233 Tazas

Ya cumplieron su primer mes de novios.

248 Tazas

De seguro estará ocupado con ella.

275 Tazas

Debo preocuparme por mi estudio y exámenes, no por él.

282 Tazas

Siento curiosidad por saber si volviste a tomar café en el lugar de siempre.

291 Tazas

Por fin me di un tiempo para mirar mi entorno y apenas me enteré que mi prima hacia un mes salía con un tal Eriol Hiraguizawa, ese nombre se me hace familiar.

307 Tazas

No puedo creer que ya sean novios, mi prima y ese chico, sinceramente eso es creer en el amor verdadero.

315 Tazas

Hoy conocí al novio de Tomoyo, ¡Que pequeño es el mundo!, es el amigo de él, y sé que pronto lo volveré a ver, ansió verlo.

329 Tazas

Sé que Tomoyo ha logrado hablar con Shaoran, dice que es un hombre serio pero formal, todo un caballero en el sentido de la palabra, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me dijo que tenía un muy buen gusto.

335 Tazas

Los exámenes se acercan y no he podido concentrarme, el saber qué haces (Por medio de mi prima) me da curiosidad, últimamente se te ve concentrado y con la mente perdida, eso dice mi prima.

346 Tazas

Todo comienza hoy, es el inicio de la semana y los exámenes empezaron, creo que me fue bien, tuve un motivo para que mi corazón se alegrase, estudias en la misma universidad que yo.

353 Tazas

He de agregar algo más a mi bitácora de vida, me enteré (por boca de Tomoyo) que no sólo estudias en la misma universidad que yo, eres un año mayor que yo, estudias arqueología y sé que eres el mejor estudiante de esa área, no sólo te pude haber visto en la cafetería, ¡También en la universidad!

362 Tazas

Hoy más que nunca me puedo sentir satisfecha, pasé todas mis materias con un rango alto y superior, me siento satisfecha, aunque ya no pueda verle, me siento feliz.

363 Tazas

Son tiempos helados y es un crimen no ser abrazados, cada día se acerca el motivo de mis tristezas.

364 Tazas

Nunca lo creería sino me lo dijeran, la chica de coletas es tu prima, eso es una novedad, nunca lo hubiera creído sino lo hubiera escuchado por confiadas fuentes llamadas Tomoyo; también me enteré que para ti ella es como una hermana pero me pregunto… ¿en todo este tiempo… quien te gustó?

365 Tazas

Debo enfrentarlo, esto es un momento importante y es mi deber hacerlo, ya ha pasado tanto que parece ayer, es ahora o nunca…

Tomé un poco de aire y me adentré al local, estaba poco concurrido, las pocas mesas que habían estaban atendidas y las meseras cotilleando cuando hay tiempo libre; ingresé con un abrigo y libro en mano, hacía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, noté la última mesa a mano derecha del local, faltaban 5 para las ocho y pedí una taza de café.

La lectura apenas comenzaba, me estaba perdiendo en la aventura de la juventud, cuando noté que alguien me miraba, eras tú, con tu abrigo y libro en mano, tenías una taza de café, era la primera vez que notaba esas gafas en tus ojos, parecía algo que estorbaba, pero mirabas con una sonrisa tierna

-Espero que no te incomode que me siente, no hay tan buen espacio como este-miré todo el lugar, era cierto, era un buen lugar para descansar y leer un buen libro

-¿Dónde estabas?, extrañaba tu presencia y las pequeñas notitas que dejabas al lado del café-me sorprendí cuando me habló con tanta naturalidad

-Estaba ocupada, la universidad es algo muy pesado y que consume tiempo-no quería admitir mis pecados

-No mientas florecilla, no me gusta que me creas un tonto, sé que algo te molestó, lo noté desde el primer momento que llegué con Meilin-Supongo que ese era el nombre de la mujer

-Lo lamento-no quería decir nada, quería irme en el acto pero unos labios me dejaron dislocada y sorprendida, me había besado, corrección, me estaba besando y era hora de corresponderle

El aire parecía escaso, las tentaciones aún mayores, no me importaba morir si era en la boca de este hombre

-Y dime… ¿tenemos que esperar 365 tazas de café para poder enamorarnos?-esas eran sus palabras antes de volver a tomar sus labios.

 **Hola, mis amadísimos lectores, espero que este one-shot les haya gustado, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, quería intentar un modo nuevo de escribir, y aquí lo tienen, utilizado con una de mis series favoritas de anime, espero que les haya gustado como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Recuerden, si hay algún error ortográfico, narrativa, preguntas, dudas, lo que sea, me avisan.**

 **Aviso importante: no sólo será este capítulo, osea, desde el punto de vista de Sakura, sino que también pienso hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, así que esperen la próxima actualización y nos vemos en otra ocasión. No olviden leerme en Sakura Consígueme una esposa, que todavía está en curso.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Shaoran

**Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen, son creaciones de las maravillosas CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a todos los que comentan y se toman la molestia de leerme en Sakura consígueme una esposa, espero les guste.**

1Taza

La conocí hace mucho tiempo, es hija del señor Kinomoto, mi profesor de arqueología, la inspiración a lo que estudio; ella jamás supo de mi existencia pero yo sabía quién era ella; recuerdo haber escuchado hablar al señor Kinomoto con uno de sus colegas y decir que su hija trabajaría en una cafetería cercana; me arriesgue a ir, llevaba un abrigo y libro en mano, tomé asiento a mano derecha del local, en las ultimas bancas, recuerdo como me atendió torpemente, ese era su primer empleo y yo era su primer cliente, una taza de café, eso fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

2 Tazas

Otra vez se me ocurrió volver, llevaba mi abrigo y libro en mano, tomé asiento en la misma mesa, nuevamente ella me atendió y pedí café, era la primera vez que nuestras miradas se conectaban.

3 Tazas

Esta vez no fui sólo, no quería que tuviera una mala imagen mía, lleve a Eriol a hacerme compañía, pedimos café y disimuladamente mi amigo me llamó, ella por fin sabría mi nombre.

4 Tazas

Nuevamente volví, llevaba un nuevo libro en manos, me senté en la mesa de siempre, no tuve que pedirle mi orden, me llevó una taza de café y aunque no pudiera escuchar su voz al menos se acordó de mí.

-Muchas gracias-era lo único que podía hacer

10 Tazas

Era un día atareado en la cafetería, eso noté cuando llegué con mi abrigo y libro en mano, todo estaba lleno y mi mesa favorita estaba ocupada, aunque me entristecía no poder tomar café preferí irme y venir mañana, como siempre acostumbraba, con abrigo, libro, café y mesa.

15 Tazas

Volví como siempre, me senté donde acostumbro hacerlo, me llevó mi taza de café pero me sorprendió más la forma en que hablo

-Aquí tiene señor Li-esa era la primera vez que decía algo diferente que unas buenas noches y que desea, por primera vez sentí saltar, se había acordado de mi nombre

25 Tazas

Llegue con una sonrisa, tenía ganas de verte, esta vez llevaba guantes y gorra, la nevada era cada vez más fuerte y mi cuerpo no toleraba el frio, tomé asiento donde siempre y me llevaste mi taza de café

-Aquí tiene señor Li-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me arriesgue a hablarte, ya sabía cómo te llamabas, pero tú no estabas enterada de eso.

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto-sonreí aún más cuando seguiste mi pequeña charla

-Gracias Kinomoto-fingí volver a mi lectura y volviste a tu trabajo, me deleitaba mirarte

35 Tazas

Llegué abrumado, los exámenes me tenían loco y no tenía ganas ni de leer, mi mente era todo un lio que ni noté el momento en el que trajiste el café; no tuve ganas de tomarlo, era mejor retirarme y seguir estudiando.

38 Tazas

Llegué como siempre, con abrigo, libro y mismo lugar, no sabía ni para que iba si no notaba el momento en que llegabas con el café, los exámenes no me dejaban tranquilo y deseaba dormir, pero verte era algo que me tranquilizaba; no noté en que momento llegó el café, pero puedo decir que me voy satisfecho, mañana será un gran día, tú me lo deseaste

" _Que tengas una linda noche, espero que mañana tengas un maravilloso día"_

Después de esto, claro que lo tendré.

45 Tazas

Otra vez era un día atareado, pero aun así pude sentarme en el mismo lugar, te veía ocupada con pedidos de un lado a otro, no me gustó que esa chica me atendiera, ella no eras tú, no quise tomar el café porque no lo trajiste tú.

52 Tazas

Por fin el frio había menguado y llevaba un abrigo menos acogedor, el nuevo libro que traía me "entretendría" un rato aunque sabía que no podía por la felicidad de haber pasado los exámenes, que mejor amuleto que tus buenos deseos

-Aquí tiene señor Li-

-Gracias Kinomoto-

Como siempre dejaste la nota al lado del café y por primera vez me atreví a dejarte una nota

" _Muchas gracias, espero que también tengas una linda mañana"_

75 Tazas

No pude ir, el proyecto me impidió ver tu hermosa sonrisa y tomar el café, en verdad lo siento.

81 Tazas

El lugar estaba poco concurrido, faltaban diez para las ocho, mi maletín pesaba y el cansancio no lo toleraba, pero no soportaba el no verte, entré como si nada, con mi abrigo y libro en mano, y aunque no pude leer la nueva novela, al menos el estudio me dio beneficios, me trajiste tres tazas de café fuertes, sin duda, una de las mejores noches.

92 Tazas

Llegue como siempre, ya no tenía tantas ojeras y me sentía más descansado, las exposiciones y proyectos habían sido presentadas y pude darme el lujo de leer una novela, tomar café, ser atendido por ti y verte como siempre.

103 Tazas

Volví a la misma hora que siempre, en el mismo asiento y con mi mejor amigo, aunque fue una mala idea, él sabe que me gustas, sus incoherencias me hacen sonrojar, pero sentí más pena cuando trajiste las tazas de café y en medio de su imprudencia declaró que me gustaba alguien, jamás me había sentido tan apenado y no quería que pensaras cosas que no eran.

115 Tazas

Volví sol, por fin las noches eran más calurosas y no necesitaba de mi abrigo, llevaste la taza de café, pero te he sentido extrañada desde la última vez que traje a mi amigo.

130 Tazas

Esta vez no llegué sólo, no deseaba tener pegado como un chicle a Meilin, pero no podía evitarla, era mi prima y estaría por poco tiempo en el país, la quería como a una hermana y eso me alegraba. Esta vez no nos atendiste, Meilin pidió batidos por los dos; no quería café, tú eras la única que podía hacerlo.

142 Tazas

Llegue como todos estos días al lado de Meilin, esta vez sentí mi corazón acelerarse, me atendiste tú y no pude evitar el pedirte café, no noté que pidió mi prima, estaba concentrado en tu presencia

-Ella es muy despistada, ni siquiera nota tus ojos de enamorado-

No me importó lo que dijera, quería que llegaras con el café y mis buenos deseos… esta noche no dijiste nada, nunca llegó la nota.

152 Tazas

Te comportas extraño, pareciera que detestas atenderme, ya no me dejas tus notitas y tu expresión es más dura, pareces odiarme, ¿Te he hecho algo?

160 Tazas

Esta noche no llegaste, no sé porque no viniste a trabajar, me sentí sólo con mi taza de café y "Leyendo" mi libro, ¿Te ha pasado algo?

172 Tazas

¿Dónde estás?, el café no sabe a nada sin ti.

180 Tazas

Vas a la universidad pero no vas a trabajar ¿Los exámenes no te han dejado?

195 Tazas

Nótame, grítame y luego corre, pero has algo, quiero que vuelvas a notarme.

203 Tazas

El café ya está frio y no he tomado un sorbo, aun extraño tu presencia y te sigo esperando donde siempre.

225 Tazas

Supe que renunciaste, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Algún problema? ¿La universidad?

233 Tazas

Me enteré que renunciaste sin ningún motivo, tus compañeras me toman por loco, saben que me gustas, una de ellas me lo dijo y yo te sigo esperando.

248 Tazas

Sólo tomo agua y leo sin sentido, sólo veo palabras y pienso en ti.

275 Tazas

Mi mente debería estar sumida en los exámenes, no en tu presencia, y aunque no me notes al menos puedo verte en el campus.

282 Tazas

Mis visitas a la cafetería son poco frecuentes, no me gusta que me miren con lastima, no quiero que sepan que me importas.

291 Tazas

Por pensarte no había notado que Eriol hace un mes sale con una chica, al parecer es una buena persona.

307 Tazas

¿Ya son novios? ¿Eso no es demasiado rápido? Pero que cosas digo ¿No me enamoré de ti a primera vista?

315 Tazas

Me siento solo en el departamento, mi primo no puede visitarme por estar conociendo a la prima de su novia; al menos él tiene a alguien con quien compartir el tiempo.

329 Tazas

Conocí a la chica, una mujer amable y misteriosa como mi primo, creo que son el uno para el otro pero no quiero que me presenten a la prima de esta chica, mi corazón sólo es tuyo.

335 Tazas

Esta chica mantiene mucho con mi primo, aun trata de convencerme de salir con ellos, no me interesa, aún sigo esperando que vuelvas a notarme.

346 Tazas

Es el inicio de la semana y mi proyecto no está listo, hay mucho que hacer, mucho que estudiar y no puedo concentrarme, últimamente no te he visto merodeando por ahí.

353 Tazas

Esta chica Tomoyo es muy extraña, hace sino preguntarme cosas personales, no sé si sale con mi primo porque lo quiere o porque está haciendo un reportaje de mi persona.

362 Tazas

Pasé con buenas notas, me siento satisfecho pero aun quiero volver a verte.

363 Tazas

Son tiempos helados y mi corazón está destrozado, se acerca cada vez más el recuerdo que más amé.

364 Tazas

No puedo creer lo idiota que fui, ¿Por qué no acepté? ¿Por qué apenas me doy cuenta de que Tomoyo es tu prima? ¿En serio te gusto? Quiero que la tierra me trague y haré todo lo posible para que sepas que nunca hubo alguien más que tú

365 Tazas

Debo hacerlo, debo sacar valentía donde no las tengo, estas parada al otro lado de la calle frente a la cafetería, estas indecisa pero te atreves a entrar y yo a seguirte

Faltaban cinco para las ocho y estabas sentada en mi mesa favorita, llevabas un abrigo y leías un libro acompañada de una taza de café

-Café para enamorarse y un beso para decir todo-esas palabras me dijeron tus excompañeras cuando me dieron la taza de café, sabían a lo que iba

No pasaste ni dos hojas cuando notaste mi mirada, llevaba mi abrigo y un libro en mano, el café siempre fiel compañero y tu mirada indagaba en mi nueva apariencia, sonreí con ternura, tu mirada era el de una niña pequeña.

-Espero que no te incomode que me siente, no hay tan buen espacio como este-excuse mi verdaderos motivos

-¿Dónde estabas?, extrañaba tu presencia y las pequeñas notitas que dejabas al lado del café-noté tu sorpresa, no sabías cuanto me costaba hablar como ahora estaba haciendo

-Estaba ocupada, la universidad es algo muy pesado y que consume tiempo-sabía que mentías, mis informantes Tomoyo y Eriol lo declararon todo, estabas atrapada y no te dejaría ir tan fácilmente

-No mientas florecilla, no me gusta que me creas un tonto, sé que algo te molestó, lo noté desde el primer momento que llegué con Meilin-mentí para no echar al agua a mis confidentes

-Lo lamento-y ese fue el momento de encarcelar esos labios al lado de los míos, sabían a gloria, como muchas veces lo imaginé y el saber que correspondías era la victoria

Maldigo al aire y al juez del control, no sabe que es amar con locura y con pasión, sus labios eran algo que no se comparaba

-Y dime… ¿tenemos que esperar 365 tazas de café para poder enamorarnos?-eso fue lo último que dije antes de tomar esos labios y volverlos amar.

 **Este es el punto de vista de Shaoran, aspiro escuchar sus críticas y comentarios sobre esta nueva forma de expresión, sinceramente tenía ganas de experimentar algo nuevo y también quería hacerles un gran regalo a todos aquellos que me leen y me siguen en Sakura consígueme una esposa, espero que les haya gustado mucho este one-shot, para mi es importante saber que piensan.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de titán.**


End file.
